Under a thousand stars, I love you
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Malam itu, kau bertemu dengannya..Malam itu, kau mencintainya..Malam itu, kau kehilangannya../AU/SasuSaku/For Winterblossom Festival III/RnR, CnC, and Flame Allowed/


**Blue Daffodil**

.

.

.

**Present**

A Naruto FanFic..

_**~For Winterblossom Festival III~prompt set #4**_

'**Under a thousand stars, I love you**'

All **Naruto** story and charas belong to **Masashi Khisimoto**

Story of **Under a thousand stars, I love you** belong to **Me**, and **My Imagination**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rate:** **T**een.

**Pair:** **S**asu**S**aku.

**Warning:** **A**lternate **U**niverse, **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter, **O**riginal **C**haracter, (miss)**Typo**, etc..

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Malam itu, Kau bertemu dengannya..**_

.

.

**K**au menatap langit-langit kamarmu kesal, jam kecil disampingmu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.30 , namun matamu belum juga terpejam, kau sudah mencoba berbagai posisi untuk pergi kealam mimpi, namun selalu gagal. Kau menghela nafas, lalu pergi keluar kamar.

"_Lho_, Sasuke. Kenapa kamu belum tidur?" kau menatap Kakakmu satu-satunya itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Hn, tidak bisa tidur. Kau?" kau berjalan dan meraih jaket yang kau taruh disofa ruang tamu.

"Pekerjaan bodoh ini yang memaksaku. Kau mau kemana?" kau menatap Kakakmu sekilas, lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan membukanya.

"Ke taman,"

**Blam.**

Jarak rumahmu dengan taman tidaklah terlalu jauh, itu membuatmu sering ketaman ini jika penyakit 'susah tidur'mu muncul.

Alismu sedikit bertaut heran ketika melihat seorang gadis tengah terduduk dibangku taman sembari menatap bintang, dengan perlahan kau berjalan mendekatinya, karna bangku itu satu-satunya bangku yang ada ditaman ini, kau terpaksa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepadanya.

"Bolehkah saya duduk disamping anda?" gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaanmu, lalu menatapmu.

Mata _onyx_mu dapat melihat jelas wajah gadis itu, rambut berwarna soft pink yang mencolok tergerai sampai pinggang, mata _emerald_ yang jernih dan bercahaya menatap mata _onyx_mu, bibir mungil merah mudanya menampilkan senyum.

"Um, tentu saja, silahkan duduk," kau mengangguk kecil dan duduk disamping gadis itu. Kalian lama terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya sang gadis membuka suaranya.

"Malam yang indah, ya?" kau menatap gadis itu sekilas.

"Hn," gadis iitu menatapmu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Kau?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura, Salam kenal, Sasuke,"

.

.

_**Malam Itu, kau mencintainya..**_

.

.

"**H**ey, Sasuke," kau menatap gadis itu.

"Kau sering ketaman ini?" kau hanya mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertannyaannya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Berarti, kau sering melihat bintang?"

"Hn,"

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Bintang yang ada dilangit itu mengandaikan berbagai perasaan manusia, _lho_,"

"Hn, contohnya?" kau lihat gadis itu terdiam dan berpikir, tanpa sadar kau tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Um.. Contohnya, bintang yang paling bersinar itu," ia menunjuk salah satu bintang dilangit, kau menatap bintang itu sekilas, lalu kembali menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu terdiam menatap bintang-bintang dengan tersenyum tipis, tanpa kau sadari, walaupun tipis, pipimu merona.

"Bintang itu adalah bintang favoritku, dia melambangkan 'Cinta yang tak pudar oleh waktu dan jarak'. Bintang itu selalu saja bersinar tanpa perduli waktu, terus saja menyinari bumi yang letaknya sangat jauh darinya, sama seperti cinta tulus seseorang, ia akan selalu mencitai, walaupun ia tak pernah tau kapan cintanya akan terbalas, ataupun kapan ia kembali bertemu dengan cintanya," gadis itu tersenyum sembari menutup matanya.

"Hn," gadis itu membuka matanya lalu melihatmu,

"O,ya, Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Uuh.. bisakah kau berhenti hanya mengucapkan 'Hn'?" gadis itu menatapmu kesal, kau hanya tesenyum kecil lalu menjawab. "Hn, Tidak bisa," gadis itu menggerutu kecil.

"Hn, tadi kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Ah, ya! Semoga saja suatu saat nanti, kita bisa merasakan cinta seperti itu, ya!"

"Tak perlu suatu saat nanti,"

"Eh?"

"Sekarang saja, orang yang kucintai sudah ada didepanku,"

"Eh, apa?" kau menghela nafas berat, lalu mengalihkan wajahmu dari pengelihatannya.

"Hn, Tidak. Lupakan saja!"

.

.

_**Malam itu, kau kehilangannya..**_

.

.

"**S**akura,"

"Hum?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Eh?" gadis itu menatapmu tak percaya dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah

"Aku mencintaimu," ujarmu sekali lagi, mata _emerald_ gadis itu kembali terbelak kaget, lalu perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Kau memalingkan wajahmu darinya, rasa sakit menyerang hatimu, matamu terasa panas, ingin menangis, dengan suara bergetar kau berujar. "Kau tidak usah menangis, jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, Saku,"

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu! Aku.. aku justru menangis karna aku memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu..," kau berbalik menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ya, Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," senyum terlukis jelas diwajahmu.

"... namun kita tidak mungkin bersama..,"

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Kita tidak mungkin untuk bersama, Sasuke,"

"Kenapa? Kita saling mencintai. Kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama, Sakura.. Kenapa?"

"Karna..," kau lihat gadis didepanmu menunduk, isakan masih jelas terdengar ditelingamu.

"..karna besok, keluargaku akan pindah ke Suna..," kau tersentak, jantungmu seolah berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan gadis dihadapanmu itu, matamu terasa semakin panas.

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanyamu dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja, selamanya kami tidak akan kembali ke kota ini," tenagamu terasa lenyap ketika kau mendengar ucapan sang gadis, gadis dihadapanmu masih menunduk dan terisak.

"Sakura..," kau mengucapkan namanya parau, ia menatapmu, mata _onyx_mu dapat melihat jelas air mata yang mengalir dari mata _emerald_nya.

"Maaf, Sasuke, Maaf..," Ia berlari meninggalkanmu sendiri ditaman itu, hatimu terasa hancur dan tersayat begitu dalam, matamu yang sedari tadi panas, akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata.

Malam itu kau berteriak kencang dan menangis, padahal kau baru bertemu dengannya, namun.. Cintamu terhadapnya sudah terlalu dalam. Dengan disaksikan ribuan bintang diangkasa kau menangis dan berteriak pilu ditaman yang sepi itu, sendirian.

.

.

_**Ten years later..**_

.

.

**M**alam itu, selalu terbayang ketika kau datang kembali ke Taman ini. Malam itu, seolah menghantuimu, sehingga kau tetap mengingatnya sampai saat ini. Setiap ucapan dari bibirnya, bagaikan sebuah nyanyian, yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum dan menangis. Sejak malam itu, kau tak pernah bisa melupakannya, wajahnya, senyumannya, tangisannya.. semuanya tak bisa menghilang dari pikiranmu, bahkan.. perasaanmu terhadapnya masih sama.. dan selalu melekat didalam hatimu.

Kini, lagi-lagi kau datang ketaman itu. Meski'pun pikiranmu berkata '_Mustahil dia ada disana_', namun kau setiap hari selalu datang ketempat ini. Setiap kali kau pergi ketaman ini, pikiranmu selalu berkata '_Ia tidak mungkin ada disana,_', namun kau memilih mengikuti kata hatimu yang bergumam, '_Tunggulah ia datang, setiap hari, menit dan detik ingatlah dia.. selama kau percaya, bintang dilangit selalu bersinar terang untuknya,_'.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Dibangku yang biasa kau duduki sendirian, kini terlihat seorang gadis yang terdiam menatap bintang. Matamu terbelak, ini seperti _Déjà vu_, namun kau sangat ingat kapan ini pernah terjadi. Darahmu berdesir cepat, jantungmu berdetak tak beraturan, perlahan kau berjalan mendekatinya, gadis itu terbelak menatapmu lalu tersenyum.

"Kau boleh duduk," ujarnya sembari kembali menatap langit, kau terdiam menatap gadis dihadapanmu, masih tak percaya, namun kau berharap kalau itu dia.

"Kau lihat bintang paling terang itu?" ia menatapmu sekilas.

"Bintang itu adalah bintang favoritku, dia melambangkan 'Cinta yang tak pudar oleh waktu dan jarak'. Bintang itu selalu saja bersinar tanpa perduli waktu, terus saja menyinari bumi yang letaknya sangat jauh darinya, sama seperti cinta tulus seseorang, ia akan selalu mencitai, walaupun ia tak pernah tau kapan cintanya akan terbalas, ataupun kapan ia kembali bertemu dengan cintanya," gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

Taman ini masih sama seperti malam itu. Rambut soft pink itu masih sama seperti malam itu, hanya sekarang rambut itu terpangkas hingga sepundaknya, namun tak menghilangkan kesan manis darinya. Mata _emerald_nya masih jernih dan bersinar indah, seperti malam itu. Senyumannya masih terlihat manis, seperti malam itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat cantik, seperti malam itu. Semuanya masih sama seperti malam itu. Perasaanmu masih sama seperti malam itu, namun.. apakah perasaannya juga masih sama seperti malam itu?

"Sakura..," mulutmu kembali mengucapkan namanya setelah sekian lama, ia menatapmu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku kembali, Sasuke,"

Kau terbelak, rasa senang, rindu dan sedih memenuhi dirimu. Dengan cepat kau berlari dan memeluknya erat, seolah kau tak ingin membiarkannya pergi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Saku..," bibirmu mengucapkan kembali namanya, nama yang selalu kau rindukan sosoknya, nama yang selalu menghantuimu dan nama yang selalu mengunci cintamu.

"Sasuke, masih bolehkah aku membalas perasaanmu?" tanyanya. Kau tak menjawab dan lebih memilih menghirup aroma tubuh gadis yang selalu kau rindukan itu, dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan saat ini juga selamanya kita bisa selalu bersama, Sasuke," ujar gadis itu sembari membalas pelukanmu.

Mendengar ucapan yang kau tunggu-tunggu akhirnya terdengar juga dari mulut sang gadis, tak ayal membuat air mata kebahagian mengalir dari matamu. Kau bahagia, sangat bahagia. Kau mempererat pelukanmu, lalu berbisik ditelinga gadis itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura," gadis itu menangis mendengar kata yang juga ia tunggu, kembali terlontar dari mulutmu.

Kini sang gadis tidak meninggalkanmu menangis sendirian disini, kini sang gadis ikut menangis bersamamu. Air mata tak hentinya mengalir dari mata kalian, air mata yang berbeda dengan yang kau keluarkan saat kau ditinggal oleh sang gadis, kini air mata yang keluar dari matamu adalah air mata kebahagian. Kini bukan teriakkan yang terlontar dari mulutmu, namun kata 'cinta' yang tak hentinya terlontar dengan lembut dari mulutmu. Kini ribuan bintang diangkasa tidak menyaksikanmu berteriak dan menangis pilu sendirian ditaman ini, namun mereka menyaksikanmu menangis bahagia dengan memeluk gadis yang kau cintai.

.

.

_**Malam itu, kau bertemu dengannya..**_

_**Malam itu, kau mencintainya..**_

_**Malam itu, kau kehilangannya..**_

_**Namun.. Malam ini..**_

**Kau kembali bertemu dengannya..**

**Kau semakin mencintainya..**

**Dan.. kau memilikinya selamanya..**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Dibawah ribuang bintang diangkasa.. kau berucap..**

**_"Ijinkanlah aku memiliki dan mencintainya, sekarang dan untuk selamanya"_**

**_.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>

* * *

><p>*tepar*<p>

AKHIRNYA~ selesai jugaa~..sebenarnya sih, aku masih tidak PD tapi.. This Fic **For Winterblossom Festival III**.. XDD

Sepertinya Fic ini 2 Pov ya? Saya kurang tau apa 2 Pov sih.. ada yang mau ngasih tau saya?

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed. ***Sarat untuk mem-Flame fic ini Harus Login, Ada alasan yang jelas memflame fic ini, dan harus ada Saran untuk menutupi kesalahan itu.

_Duomo Arigatou_..** RnR PLEASE**~


End file.
